


Steak is Stupid

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steak is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Steak says something stupid and Brownie is just worried. B-52 is sassy and Red Wine is there again.





	Steak is Stupid

“I have the urge to do something stupid.” Boston Lobster said in the middle of a battle.

They were in the middle of a battle in Neveras, Boston Lobster, Red Wine, Steak, B-52, and Brownie were all on a team together.

Steak, without thinking, commented to his lover, “So if I were something stupid, would you do me?”

Everyone got quiet. Except Red Wine, who said, “What do you mean ‘If’?” and was ignored.

Steak turned red, a shade very similar to his hair.

“Uh, I mean...You must want to....do yourself....cause you're something pretty stupid…” He stammered out. He got progressively redder.

Brownie, the cinnamon roll, asked, “Are you okay, Steak? You are very red…” He said, ultimately concerned for his teammate.

B-52 just started to slow clap. “Wow, Steak. That was smoother than sandpaper.” He commented.

The Fallen Angels on the other side of the field just watched on in confusion.  


**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Food Fantasy Amino~  
> ________  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/vwx8mue


End file.
